Amarantine
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: [Oneshot Songfic] A simple saccharine melody sung by a pinkhaired kunoichi could bring so many people together…including herself. T for safety


Hi all, this is the author speaking. Another one-shot! YAY okay I'm done. Welcome, to Amarantine…

Summary: One-shot Song-fic A simple saccharine melody sung by a pink-haired kunoichi could bring so many people together…including herself.

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own the song or Naruto…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pink locks billowed in the air as the breeze swept past the kunoichi. She sat silently in the tree above, watching the people of Konoha travel with the pace of life. She silently gazed at her surroundings, a meadow of tall green grass and cherry blossom trees surrounding the tall oak tree she sat in. She sat in the tallest tree of them all, overlooking the entire village of Konoha. She sighed, cleared her throat, and tested her voice pitch. Then, she started to sing a saccharine melody…;

_You know when you gave your love away  
It opened your heart, everything is new  
And you know time will always find a way  
To let your heart believe it's true  
_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**SOMEWHERE ELSE **(A/N: Um, couldn't think of a place! XD)

A raven-haired shinobi sat in a tree close to the tallest, when he heard a voice singing. He decided to check it out for himself. The loud, yet soft voice rang throughout all of the meadow and Konoha, perking the ears of every citizen._  
_

_You know love is everything you say  
A whisper, a word, promises you give  
You feel it in the heartbeat of the day  
You know this is the way love is_

**FLOWER SHOP**

"Shika-kun, do you hear that?" A blonde female ninja asked the one she called 'Shika-kun' helping her.

The boy strained his ears, before he finally heard the melody floating through the air. He blinked, then his eyes narrowed, in confusion as to who was singing the song. The two closed up the shop and traveled over to where they assumed where the music came from.

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP** (A/N: Did I spell that right?)

The lovely 'couple' Naruto and Hinata sat side by side in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Suddenly, both Hinata and Naruto perked their ears, listening to the soft melody traveling around the entire village of Konoha.

"Hinata-chan let's go check out where that noise is coming from!" Naruto's loud voice pierced almost seemingly through the song. Hinata nodded silently, face still pink. The two paid, and left.

_Amarantine   
Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Love is always love _

SOMEWHERE AT TRAINING GROUNDS IN A RANDOM MEADOW 

Dodging a kunai swiftly, Neji heard a voice floating through the air of the meadow. Tenten, the female who had thrown the kunai, listened also, and the two stood silently, contemplating the beautiful song. Looking at each other, they nodded, and sped off quickly. After all, actions speak louder than words.__

You know love does sometimes make you cry  
So let the tears go they will flow away  
For you know love will always let you fly  
How far a heart can fly away

**BACK WITH SAKURA**

Her voice continued to echo throughout the village. She sensed a familiar chakra, Sasuke's presumably. She ignored this and continued to sing the familiar song that continued to flow out of her mouth.

NOW WITH SASUKE 

Sasuke landed on the ground near the tree where Sakura sat in. He jumped up silently onto the branch opposite of hers on the tree. Leaning his back and head against the tree trunk, he listened carefully to the song flowing from the other side of the tree.

_Amarantine   
Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Love is always love  
_

NEJI AND TENTEN 

The two sparring partners were the second closest to Sakura, and made it to the tree quicker than the rest. (A/N: Other than Sasuke of course!) Tenten laid her body down for a little rest on the tree across from the one Sakura sat in. She settled her gaze over to Neji who was leaning on the tree. Eyes closed, arms crossed, one foot one the tree the other on the ground, his posture the usual. She sighed, and un-beknownst to her, Neji cast a quick glance over to her. His gaze settled on her silouhette, and finally, Tenten's hazel nut eyes met with his. Neji sat down next to Tenten. Soon, the two were cuddling, without a single word spoken. Actions really do speak louder than words.

INO AND SHIKAMARU 

Ino dragged Shikamaru toward the large oak tree sitting smack dab in the middle of the meadow. When she got there, she saw Tenten and Neji snuggling with each other under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. She smiled cheekily, and drag-I mean, 'led' Shikamaru to another cherry tree next to the large heart-of-the-forest oak tree. Shikamaru sat down while mumbling, 'Troublesome woman.' Earning a smack from Ino. While rubbing his head, Ino had settled herself next to Shikamaru. Her eyes slowly drooped, from the soft alluring melody. Before Shikamaru knew it, her head was rested comfortably on his shoulder. Shikamaru smiled a little smile, and placed his head on top of Ino's.

_Amarantine   
Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Love is always love_

NARUTO AND HINATA 

Naruto and Hinata arrived last to the gathering of people. The other two couples eyes' were closed, enjoying the sweet melody flowing from Sakura. Before Naruto could say a word from his loud mouth, Hinata had made a bold decision and clamped his mouth with her hand. Leading him away, Hinata found another shady spot under a cherry blossom tree. Naruto, usually dense, got the point and shut his trap. The two settled comfortably underneath the tree. Hianta closed her pearl eyes, and focused her attention to the music. Naruto kept his gaze on Hinata, his crush for Sakura long gone by then. His gaze claimed Hinata's figure, before embracing her in a tight hug. At this bold action, Hinata's face became a living tomato. (A/N: Adorable!) The two sat, Naruto's embrace never once loosening. Hinata's blush slowly faded, and she enjoyed Naruto's head on her shoulder. (A/N: He's like, hugging her from the side. His body isn't COMPLETELY turned, only waist up. His head is resting on her shoulder.) The two, like the rest, enjoyed the soft echoes of Sakura's voice throughout the forest.

_Amarantine   
Amarantine  
Amarantine  
Love is always love_

_  
_**SASUKE AND SAKURA IN THE TREE**

Sasuke had switched branches, and was now sitting next to Sakura. (A/N: Don't ask how, I'm still trying to figure that out…LOL!) Holding onto her waist protectively, he nuzzled his face into her silky pink hair. The two were adjusted so that Sakura could keep singing. She smiled shyly at Sasuke's actions, eyes still closed as she sang.

_You know when love's shining in your eyes  
It may be the stars falling from above  
And you know love is with you when you rise  
For night and day belong to love_

IN THE MEADOW 

Sakura opened her jade green eyes to find that everybody surrounding each other was asleep, even Sasuke, who was still holding onto her waist and head nuzzled on her neck now. She could feel his hot breath breathing down her neck, causing her to shiver slightly. This small gesture woke Sasuke up. He groggily, and almost reluctantly, removed his head and arms from Sakura's body. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still leaning on Sakura though. He looked around with half-lidded eyes, from Neji and Tenten, to Naruto and Hinata, and Ino and Shikamaru. He then looked at Sakura, and saw that her eyes were closed and she was sitting there smiling happily. Smiling as well, he contemplated and pondered over the saccharine melody that drew all of them to the same spot.

OWARI 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. That was retarded. But oh well! LOL review please!


End file.
